


Ardyn x Reader: Focus

by louisvuittontrashbags



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Come Swallowing, Degradation, F/M, Face-Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisvuittontrashbags/pseuds/louisvuittontrashbags
Summary: Based on a confession to the dirty FFXV confessions blog--included at the beginning of the fic. Ardyn calls the reader, a maid to his chambers to fix his coat and the ensuing erection her fine ass gives him.





	Ardyn x Reader: Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Contains face-fucking, some degradation

_**Imagine being called in by Ardyn to sew a hole in his coat as he is ‘busy’ doing something at his desk. He would be watching you with those beautiful golden orbs of his, studying your focused stare at the fabric as you make sure you won’t make a mistake. He would flash a tiny grin, feeling his pants getting tighter because he lusts for you just by watching your every move. He would keep you in his room to fix another problem. Teehee.** _

———

You knock on the door, your heart in your throat as you clutch your sewing kit nervously. The Chancellor rarely called for staff himself, but that he’d asked for you by name was especially strange. You weren’t even aware he knew who you were—you’d only laid eyes on him once, though you felt certain his gaze lingered on you. 

“Come in.” You can hear the smile in his voice— _is he expecting me, or does he think I’m somebody else? Surely he’s not that happy about seeing me._

You push the door open and see him there, sitting at his desk, a broad smile on his face. “Come in my dear, don’t be shy. I asked you here, after all.”

You curtsy, a flush creeping up your neck as you try to shake off your nerves. You’re not used to being around powerful men like him—your time in the palace is mostly spent attempting to be seen as little as possible by the Emperor, the commander, and the Chancellor. And now here you stand, in his office with his amber eyes fixed directly upon you.

“I’d heard you’re quite handy with a needle and thread. I’m afraid my beloved coat needs mending.” He holds out the sleeve of his jacket, and you nearly want to laugh. _Of course. That’s all it is. He just doesn’t want anyone to mess up his favorite coat._

“Absolutely.” You nod, approaching his desk to take a look. You hold your hands out to him, then think better of it. “May I?”

He nods, and you take his arm gently, turning it over to have a look. “I see it. I can have this back for you within the evening if you want to let me take it back to my quarter-”

“No.” His tone is even, but there’s something rather insistent about the smile on his face. “You’ll repair it here and now.”

“H-here and now,” you squeak, echoing his own words. “Yes sir.”

You thread your needle ably, then kneel down by his side, taking his hand in yours and turning his arm over to allow you to reach the hole in his sleeve more easily. You work in silence, biting your lip as you focus on every stitch. You can hear his pen scratching against the paper on his desk, and it allows you to relax, lulling you into a steady rhythm. You’d been afraid for a moment he might simply watch you work, but you chide yourself for thinking a man as powerful as him might have any interest in wasting time with you.

That is, until you chance a look up at him and discover he has, in fact, been watching you the entire time.

“Tell me, Y/N… you don’t mind if I call you that, do you?” He smiles disarmingly, and you can feel your heart thundering in your chest again.

“N-no, please call me whatever you wish, my lord.”

“Y/N will do. Tell me, my dear, do you approach all your tasks with this kind of singular focus?”

“Yes sir.” You want to tear your gaze away from his, but you don't want to be rude. Something about the way he looks at you makes you want to crawl beneath the tile and hide; you feel like a lamb in a lion’s den.

“I admire that,” he purrs, that damned smile still on his face. “Finish up this work now, won’t you? I have need for that sleeve.”

You nod, finally tearing your gaze away from his, though you can still feel his eyes on you. “Yes sir.”

You work diligently, repairing the hole in his sleeve to the best of your ability. Some ten minutes later you’ve finished, and he admires your repairs.

“Excellent work, I shall see to it that you are rewarded for your services.” 

“Thank you, my lord.” You rise to your feet, giving him another curtsy, but when you make to leave he grabs your wrist with a grip that’s far stronger than you’d ever expected.

“I haven’t dismissed you yet, sweetheart.” His smile is positively sinister now. “You looked so pretty down on your knees. I’m afraid I’ve got another problem that needs your immediate attention.”

“Sir?” Your heart races as you follow his gaze down to his lap where a rather impressive bulge is tenting his pants. He tugs you down to the floor, not waiting for your answer. He takes your chin in his hand, leaning in to speak to you in a voice that’s low and thick with desire.

“Don’t play coy with me, darling. Did you really think I asked for you specifically because of your skill with a needle and thread?” 

There’s something absolutely magnetic about him—you know you should pull away, but you find yourself hypnotized. He continues.

“I knew the moment I saw those perfect lips I’d simply have to arrange a meeting between us. They belong around my cock. You’ll be a good girl for your Chancellor now, won’t you?”

You find yourself nodding without even a second’s hesitation. He chuckles, leaning into kiss your lips so softly. “Mmm, so obedient.”

He’s unbuckling his belt and freeing his arousal before you know what’s happening, his hand curling around the back of your neck and pulling your head down.

“Go on then. Fix this problem you’ve created.”

His cock is so huge, bigger than you’d ever expected. Most politicians you’ve seen are disgusting old men with questionable hygiene and grooming, but Ardyn’s cock is the stuff of fantasies. It’s long and thick, cut with a beautiful dark red head. He pushes past your lips, not stopping until he hits the back of your throat, groaning when he hears you gag.

“Take it all.” His commands spur you onward; all you want in that moment is to make him proud of you. You close your eyes, holding his cock firmly at the base as you relax the back of your throat, willing your gag reflex away. 

“There’s a good girl.” He pushes your head down onto his length until he’s hitting the back of your throat, cutting off your breathing. When he sees the panic in your eyes his fingers tangle into your hair and pull you back off of his cock, bringing his face in closer to yours.

“Now surely we can do better than that, can’t we?” You nod, wiping the drool from your chin, eager to make him proud, and he pushes back into your mouth again. This time you’re ready for him and you breathe through your nose, relaxing the back of your throat to allow him in. 

“There now… what a turnaround. Such an obedient little whore. You’d do anything to make your Chancellor happy, wouldn’t you darling?” 

All you can do is moan, tears pricking at your eyes as he begins to fuck your face. He smiles down at you, groaning lewdly as he uses your mouth for his own pleasure. You certainly hadn’t pictured the visit ending this way, but as you sit back on your knees, allowing him to bounce your head furiously over his length, you can’t say you’re unhappy with your current position.

He stops suddenly then, and you can’t help but cough, your throat sore from the abuse.

“My obedient little slut,” he coos. “I have one last command for you.” He pushes the skirt of your uniform up and over your hips, exposing your panties to him. He cups your mound through your panties, squeezing the soft flesh of your sex. When you moan he brings one hand around to slap your buttock, then tears the underwear right off of your body in one swift motion, his voice a low growl now.

“You’re going to sit on my cock, and I’m going to fuck you until I’m satisfied. Do you understand?”

  
“Yes sir.”

“I want to hear your voice echoing around my office. I want everyone in this palace to know what an eager slut you are for your Chancellor.”

“…yes sir.”

“Hesitating now, are we?” 

You shake your head, heat prickling at your skin, the fear in your heart somehow only fueling your desire for him further.

“N-never, sir.”

“There’s a good girl.” He pulls you down into his lap by your buttocks, lifting you as easily as though you weighed nothing at all and sliding you down onto his cock without warning. Your mouth hangs open in a scream, pain and pleasure warring within you as he stretches you so thoroughly. 

Ardyn only laughs at that, thrusting violently into you, every impact sending your breasts bouncing even within the cups of your bra. As you begin to adjust to his size, the pain of his sudden entrance recedes into a deep, roiling pleasure. As a breathless moan escapes you, he laughs again, but this time there’s a note of pride.

  
“You rally beautifully, darling. I wonder how much more this pretty little body can take… but for now, such adaptability must be rewarded. Come here.”

He pulls you down into a passionate kiss, his stubble scratching against the soft skin of your face. There’s a strange tenderness to his embrace; a stark contrast to the violence of his touch before. His lips carry a tang to them you can’t place, but his tongue in your mouth has you melting over him, your sex growing wetter with every sweep of his wet muscle. There’s just something about his kiss—you can feel your skin growing slick with sweat, your body flushed with heat. When he finally pulls away from you you’re almost certain you see a smudge of black at the corner of his mouth, but it’s gone when you look again. _Must have been a trick of the light._

“Come for me now, won’t you kitten?” He smiles, but there’s ice in his gaze. “That’s a command, not a request.”

He works at your clit with his thumb, his free hand squeezing your hips tightly. “Be sure to shout my name. I want everyone to know who’s responsible for this.”

You nod furiously, your body responding to his touch and command. You don’t normally peak so quickly, but you want so badly to obey your release seems to materialize with almost no effort at all. Your orgasm rocks you, your airy cries echoing through his office.

“Ardyn, Ardyn! Fuck, Ardyn!”

The curse seems to delight him. “What a vulgar little thing you are.” 

He yanks you off of his lap suddenly, your sex still clenching spasmodically as your release continues to buffet your body with waves of pleasure. Before you know what’s happening he shoves his cock in your mouth, still slick with his essence, fucking your mouth again for a few quick pumps before he shoots his hot seed down your throat.

You swallow every drop he gives you, surprised to taste that same strange tang from his kiss. He pushes you down onto the floor, a taunting smile on his face.

“No panties, face flushed, hair a mess. Everyone out there will know exactly what you’ve been doing.” 

He pats your cheek patronizingly. “Well darling, it’s been fun, but I’ve got quite a bit of work to do. You’re dismissed.”

You rise to your feet, stumbling towards the door on shaky legs. He pockets your panties, calling out after you. “I’ll be holding onto these. Next time I summon you I expect you won’t be wearing any at all.”

  
“Yes sir,” you manage, before slipping out into the hall and remembering you’ve left your sewing kit in his office.

 

 

 

 


End file.
